Rotten
by ClaireDuncan
Summary: Skin white as snow. Lips red as blood. Hair black as ebony. Buttercup is in an abusive relationship witgh her new husband. She has heard that he has his fun with the girls and then kills them when hes done. She runs for the woods where she finds a mansion that seems to be dormant. She breaks inside to see it belongs to seven of the most unlikely friends.
1. Prologue: Typical

Run.

That's all that matters right now.

Run from him.

What if he finds me?

Will he kill me if he does?

"BC, where are you?" he yelled.

I looked back to see he was a distance away but he had...a knife.

No doubt about it.

He was going to kill me!

"C'mon I don't bite, come back." I heard a laugh slip out, "I miss you, love."

Lies.

Lies that I Buttercup was stupid enough to believe, but Snow was smart enough.

'Think, Stupid, Think!' I think to myself.

I see a fallen down tree that is hollow inside.

Perfect.

I lunge myself towards it and craw in the damp wood.

Next thing I know, I'm...Falling?

I bang my head against the wood.

Defiantly falling.

Am I rolling down a hill?

"Well no duh, Captain Obvious." I mutter to myself.

Best Honeymoon Ever.

Typical.


	2. The Mansion

I crawl out of the log once my fall comes to a complete haunt.

I look around to see nothing but trees and vines.

Perfect. Just Perfect.

First I marry so lunatic that's out for my head and now I'm in the middle of nowhere.

What's Next?

"Give me your worst!" I shout at the night sky.

A few moments later, it started to rain.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?

I wrap my robe around tight around me to keep warm.

It the middle of winter and I am only in a mid-thigh length robe.

I doubt I will make it through the night.

After the wedding we moved away from the city I grew up in and I don't know anything about the town.

I stalk around the trees and stay away from any major paths.

As I continuously walk deeper into the thick forest, the sky gets darker and the air gets colder.

At most I have been outside of the honeymoon sweet and Im wet, cold, and lost.

Lost.

No civilization for miles and miles to come.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I notice what they meant by 'he was no good.'

Why the hell didn't I listen to Blossom?

She was the smartest girl in Townsville and yet I was trapped in the delusion that I call love when she told me.

How could I be so blunt and now Ill never find my way out of the...wait.

Is that a light?

I creep towards the light hiding my face behind my long black hair.

A house?

I slowly peak through the gaps in my hair.

No. Not a house.

A mansion.

Painted a dark brown with a navy blue roof.

It had to be at least five stories.

It was huge!

How did I not see it before?

I run out of the woods and skid down a steep hill to approach the front door.

I knock on the door three times.

No answer.

I knocked again.

Still no answer.

"Great now Im insane." I mumble to myself.

I look to where I saw the light only to find a group of fireflies.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Wait..not entirely.

There is still a hous..mansion standing right infront of me.

I'll freeze to death if I dont get inside.

I have to find a way in.

Fast!


	3. Seven Dwarfs

I grab a rotted branch and bang it against on of the windows just enough to scratch the glass.

Shit.

I'm not strong enough to pick up anything else.

Im to cold.

But I wont give up on the window and the branch.

I hit it again and again repetitively.

After minutes of hitting it, it finally shatters.

Yes.

I managed to climb through the small space with minor cuts from the glass.

"Ow. Not your best move Snow." I whisper to myself.

(AN: If you havent gotten the beginning, Buttercup Is Snow. She changing her idenity to hide from Ace. From now on she will be known as Snow but she is Buttercup. Kay?)

I rip off jagged pieces from my rope to cover up the bigger cut and try to stop the bleeding.

All of a sudden a house security alarm goes off.

I Knew It. I Knew It Was Too Good To Be True.

"Fuck." I mutter to the air.

"Whos there?" A girls voice echoed from a flight of stairs.

I turn the other direction but my path was blocked by a group of men.

My head was spinning.

I turned back around to find more guys.

Im surrounded.

Im going to die.

"Please...dont...hurt me." I say through the chatters of my teeth.

"Hurt you? Why would we do that?" The girl asked.

Now thats shes in the light, I notice that she had dark brown eyes and long brown hair.

"Well I think we should let her freeze to death...thats just my opinion." A dark haired boy crept from the crowd.

"Butch, we cant do that." A scrawny blonde boy announced, "The proper thing to do would be to hang her."

"W..what?" I managed to let out a whisper.

"No! None of that is happening!," the girl rubbed my forehead, "Mike! Get her to my room,okay?!"

He firmly nodded his head and swung me over his shoulder.

"Careful now!" the woman screeched.

Of course, he ignored her demands.

He ran up the stairs, hitting me against his back ever step.

The last thing I remember was me violently getting thrown on a bed and passing out.

"We cant keep a giraffe hostage in our house! Where is it going to sleep?" I heard a roar of a man.

"We have over a million rooms." A girl screamed, clearly angered.

"Mhhhm." I turned a pillow to try and cover my ears.

"Great you woke her up! Nice one Mike," the girl yelled, "hey how you feeling?"

"Fine. Where am I and who are you?" I sit up quickly.

"Oh, sorry to be so rude. Im Robin, and the asshole over here is Mike." she gestured to the tall shaggy haired boy.

"Oh, I remember him from last night." I rubbed my head.

"I hope you dont mind me asking but who might you be?" Robin asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm Butte-Snow. I mean Snow." I correct myself quickly.

"Well seems like you're a little confused." Mike laughed.

Robin waved her hands as a signal for him to go away.

He frustratingly walked out of the room.

"Well Snow, get dressed! We have a proposal for you." she gave me a cup of coffee and walked out of the room.

So much for staying quiet.


End file.
